moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Heaven and Hell
United States |side2 = Russia |goal1 = Retake the port and drive the Soviets out of the area |goal2 = Protect the port from Allied counter-attacks |commanders1 = Allied Commander |commanders2 = Unknown Soviet commander |forces1 = * Initial team of Tanya, a Field Medic and an Engineer * Later, an MCV arrived, giving the access of standard American arsenal |forces2 = * Standard Russian arsenal * Buratinos |casual1 = Moderate |casual2 = Total |music = Virtual Control (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Speeder }} Operation: Heaven and Hell is the fourth Allied Act One campaign mission. Briefing The Soviets, fearful of our Navy, have done their best to cripple both Eastern and Western fleets as much as they could. Your mission here is to re-establish our naval presence in Florida in order to make repelling Soviet ships along the East Coast a possibility. Unfortunately, we can't simply assault this base due to a heavily defended bridge, a choke point that deters our forces, as well as numerous Soviet submarines patrolling the waters. We'll be inserting a team consisting of Tanya, as well as some of our SEALs, who will help getting an Engineer inside and capture the local Port Authority Building. This will give as an advantage in locating and destroying the enemy subs. A squadron of captured Rocketeers are being held in the base as well. Freeing them will greatly increase your chance of success. Objective 1: Free and rearm the captured Rocketeers. Objective 2: Capture the Port Authority Building. Objective 3: Destroy all Typhoon Attack Subs. Objective 4: Destroy any remaining Soviet forces. Objective 5: Keep Tanya alive. Events Retaking the Port Authority While Battlefield Control was being established, the Commander watched as two Humvee's arrived. One Humvee contained Tanya and a Field Medic while the other contained an Engineer. Tanya jumped out and cleared the area of enemy Conscripts. The captured Rocketeers commented that the Soviets thought it would be funny to kill them with either PPsh41 rifles or Flak Cannons. After taking care of local enemy troops, Tanya destroyed the Flak Cannons that were surrounding the Rocketeers and retook the ammo in a depot that was captured by the Soviets, with the assistance of a local driver. They could now jet up into the sky to help escort Tanya to the Port Authority building. Making their way past many patrols, including several anti-air vehicles, Buratinos and defences, Tanya cleared out the Soviet outpost and the Engineer entered the Port Authority building, taking it back under Allied control and completing the first objective. Destroying the Soviet submarines After retaking the Port Authority, Allied Intel pointed out a sizeable amount of submarines in the area. The Commander was unable to take them out with the forces he had so Allied Command ordered him to eliminate anti-ground and air defences near some local helipads so they could paradrop more reinforcements. Despite the amount of Pyros and other Soviets forces in the area, Tanya destroyed the defences surrounding the helipads. Allied reinforcements arrived in the shape of an Elite Navy SEAL team. With the addition of these commandos, the Commander located the positions of the Soviet submarines in the Naval Yards and destroyed them all. The Port Authority's sonar detected no more submarines in the area, thus, the second objective was completed. Allied Command could now sigh with relief, if the building was destroyed, since it was no longer important in the grand scheme. Retaking the Naval Yards Now that the Soviet submarine fleet was wiped out, the Allies prepared to retake the port. They sent the Commander an MCV ordered him to wipe out the Soviet base in the area. As he was building up his own base, he cleared the south-east sector of Soviet forces in order to give him room to expand. The fight was long and brutal, many troops and vehicles were lost on both sides and many attacks/counter-attacks were made on each others bases. Eventually, the Commander was able to breach the defences of the Soviet base and wipe out every single building. Without support, the remaining Russian survivors were forced to retreat from Mayport. Despite all the losses, the Commander had, at last, succeeded and the Naval Yards were under Allied control once again. Aftermath With the recapture of the Mayport Naval Yards, the Allies now had some important naval presence on the East Coast. This wouldn't be enough on its own to stop the Soviets naval forces but it would definitely slow them down. Just as the Commander thought he could rest, he received orders from Allied Command. All American forces in New York City had gone silent. No communications could be made with the task force sent to recapture the city. As a result, they ordered the Commander to investigate the area and find out what happened. The things he would find in the city would shock Allied Command to its core... Difficulty changes Easy * A veterancy crate will be automatically collected in the beginning cutscene, so Tanya and the Rocketeers all become veterans. * An explosive barrel can be found near the Battle Bunker protecting the Port Authority, which makes destroying the Battle Bunker easier. * 2 money crates can be collected once the MCV arrives. * No Buratinos and Naval Mines will appear in this difficulty. Normal * A veterancy crate will be automatically collected in the beginning cutscene, so Tanya and the Rocketeers all become veterans. * When Tanya moves to the upper left corner, a Borillo carrying some infantry will arrive from behind and launch an ambush. * Once the Allied base is established, the Soviets will begin to attack it after a period of time. Mental * No veterancy crate will appear. * When Tanya moves to the upper left corner, a Borillo carrying some infantry will arrive from behind and launch an ambush. * Once the Allied base is established, the Soviets will begin to attack it ; their attacks are more intense in this difficulty. * When the Navy SEAL reinforcements arrive, the Soviets will send two squads of paratroopers nearby. * Two Seawolves will patrol the sea; one of them will patrol the northwestern water zone. * When approaching the Tech Oil Derricks area, the Soviets will paradrop several Attack Dogs nearby. Bugs and glitches * The Tech Hospital at bottom right of the map is unavailable to capture. * When the player captures the Soviet Construction Yard, Shield Command is available to build. Behind the scenes * In version 3.0, the initial troops were only two Navy SEALs instead of Tanya and Field Medic, making this mission insane to complete. zh:天堂与地狱 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Allied missions